


The Stain of Wine

by lordvoldemortsnipple



Series: Merthur Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot, arthur pines for him anyway, merlin spills a lot of wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldemortsnipple/pseuds/lordvoldemortsnipple
Summary: Here was one of the things Arthur had started to notice about Merlin: for someone who kept excusing himself from work to go to the tavern, Arthur had never seen him drink anything but water. Merlin lifting the cup now and taking a small sip of wine in front of Arthur was a first.That was why Arthur's eyes focused on his Adam's apple as he swallowed, and then up to his mouth as he lowered the cup, to the stain of the wine on Merlin's lips.





	The Stain of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy with writing my thesis and some health issues that have come up, and i know it's been forever since I said I was working on a fic, but I am! There's a merthur sort of hp au coming up, but i want to have at least most of it written before I start posting, and it's a long one. Also, again, super busy :'/  
> So meanwhile, I should be posting some short fics based on a few prompt lists I've found (and hopefully, on people who ask either here or on my [tumblr](http://lordvoldemortsnipple.tumblr.com/ask) maybe?)
> 
> Anyhoo, the two prompts I mashed up into this drabble were "first meeting" and "laughter". Hope you enjoy!

There were certain things about his manservant that Arthur had started to notice. It was hard, one had to admit, to not notice Merlin at all, clumsy fool he was, but there had always been something about him, since the moment they first met, and Merlin went from calling him friend to an arse in a single conversation.

Well, that was much on par with Merlin's usual behaviour. 

At the moment, Merlin was pouring him a cup of wine in his chambers, and one would think that after being in his service this long would mean he knew how to do so without dripping some of it, but Arthur's already resigned himself with leaning back and letting Merlin try to clean him up by hitting his face with a handkerchief. 

"Sit down and join me," Arthur said, as Merlin finally got the cloth out of his face, "It's rude to leave your prince to drink by himself."

"It does look rather sad, doesn't it?" Merlin nodded, throwing the cloth over his shoulder, hands on his hips as he looked down at Arthur. "But better not, I've got to be here early tomorrow for work."

"Doesn't stop you from going into the tavern while you're supposed to be working now, does it?" Arthur replied. He took a sip of the wine, his eyes on Merlin. It's earthy, a bit rougher than the ones usually served at feasts.

"And then you complain I'm not working," Merlin reminded him, already stepping back.

"That's why I'm trying to incentive you to do it on your off hours," Arthur leaned over and pulled out a chair, "Come on, Merlin. Disobeying me is treason, after all."

Merlin kept stepping back, but then he was reaching for a spare cup. He held it between his hands, and looked at Arthur for a long moment before he sat down beside him.

Arthur put his weight into an elbow as he leaned in, watching with attention as Merlin poured himself a glass of the wine. He was fighting a smile, and not very sure why.

Here was one of the things he had started to notice about Merlin: for someone who kept excusing himself from work to go to the tavern, Arthur had never seen him drink anything but water. Merlin lifting the cup now and taking a small sip of wine in front of Arthur was a first.

That was why Arthur's eyes focused on his Adam's apple as he swallowed, and then up to his mouth as he lowered the cup, to the stain of the wine on Merlin’s lips. "So?" he asked then, picking up his own cup.

"It's alright," Merlin replied.

"It's wine fit for royalty, Merlin, you'll never taste better."

"Suppose it's not fit for me, then," Merlin shrugged, but he then took another sip.

Arthur did the same, but the wine did not taste as good this time around, it was sour somehow. He put down the glass. "Tell me then, Merlin, what do you drink at the tavern all day long?"

"I, hum... well, not this," Merlin answered, eyes on everything but him.

"That one's obvious," Arthur replied, raising his eyebrows. "Let’s try something else, then. Hasn't it occurred to you that skipping work to drink might get you sacked?"

Here was another thing he had noticed about Merlin: for someone who smiled so much, he rarely laughed. Merlin letting out a spontaneous laughter, a grin turning his eyes into half moons, was not a common sight for Arthur.

That was why Arthur suddenly could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and had to put some effort into raising his eyebrows in judgment at him. "You don't think I'd do it?"

" 'Course not, Arthur," Merlin said, clearly amused.

"I've done it before," Arthur leaned in. Merlin's grin was as cheeky as his tone, and Arthur's chest always felt like it had a hook tugging him closer to his manservant every time it happened. It was far more often than he'd appreciate.

"And here I am," Merlin spread his arms a bit. Some of his wine slouched out of his cup. "You keep wanting me back."

"I wouldn't quite put it like that," Arthur was quick to say. "Clean that up."

"Yeah? Then how'd you put it?" Merlin asked as he put down the cup. He pulled the cloth off his shoulder to clean the wine drops on the table, and while at it, of course, spilled over the cup itself on the table.

"I don't know why I put up with you, Merlin," Arthur crossed his arms, watching him.

"Reckon you're fond of me," Merlin looked back at him, cheeky grin back in its place. "You wouldn't know what to do without me around."

And here was one other thing he had noticed about Merlin: for someone who was clumsy enough to spill the same wine three times in one evening, he sure got a firm grip on Arthur's heart. Merlin dropped the wine dripping cloth on the floor with a splash, and Arthur still wanted. It was a common occurrence.

That was why Arthur deigned himself with the right to not reply, because unlike a certain manservant, he knew better than to come up with ridiculous lies. Instead he moved closer, his eyes on the table as he straightened up Merlin's cup.

"You keep complaining about my service, but you like me," Merlin went on, turning to face him. He was still grinning, and with the now shorter space between them Arthur could clearly see the crinkles on the corner of his eyes. "I’d even say you fancy me. You can admit it."

"You're one to talk," Arthur replied, raising his chin, "complaining about me as much as you do, but I don't see you looking for other work."

"Never said I didn’t fancy you," Merlin replied, moving a bit closer.

"You keep calling me a prat!" Arthur said, a hand gripping the back of the chair. There was that tug on his chest again.

"Isn't it the same?" Merlin's eyes on him were as fond as the tone of his voice, and Arthur fought the pull no longer. 

He closed the space between them and the kiss tasted like the wine Merlin spilled all over the table. This time it was rather sweet on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got all the way down here, why not check my other Merthur fics?  
> [Get the Frog, Kiss the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703792)  
> Gaius said Merlin was being paranoid, and Arthur said he was just jealous of all the attention. Gwen had looked at him with pity, as if she had an idea why the whole thing was actually bothering him, but didn’t say anything supporting either, so she didn’t count. Three female heirs with their parents, all trying to get a firm alliance with Camelot, and no one thought something would go wrong.  
> Merlin hadn’t really counted on everyone in the castle suddenly being in love with Arthur, but honestly it’s not that surprising, is it?  
> [An Illusion of Sorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593434)  
> The night Morgana sneaks a magic show into Arthur’s club is the same night Arthur meets Merlin. Arthur knows not everyone shares his opinion on how tasteless magic tricks are, but he still can’t understand why Merlin is so defensive of this Dragoon the Great.


End file.
